Amor a primera vista
by Duende Cullen
Summary: Te diré lo que aremos intervino Rosalie Primero nos acabaremos la botella de tequila. Pediremos otra si es necesario, pero te embriagaras hasta que te dé el valor necesario de ir a la casa de Edward y comértelo… o bueno… solo decirle lo que sientes. Este fic participa del Reto inagural "Tu fandom favorito" del foro Retos multifandom.


12

* * *

><p><strong>Titulo One Shot: Amor a primera vista.<strong>

**Fandom: Crepúsculo**

**Personaje: Bella Swan**

**Palabras: 4594**

**Advertencia****: Este fic contiene lemon, leen bajo su propia responsabilidad, espero lo disfruten**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: La historia es de mi total autoría, en cambio, muy a mi pesar, los personajes son de la hermosa genia Stephenie Meyer. <em>Este fic participa del Reto inagural "Tu fandom favorito" del foro Retos multifandom.<em>**

* * *

><p>Bella era una joven muchacha de veintiún años que provenía de un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks en el estado de Washington. Era una joven tímida y dulce, pero muy activa. Llego a Seattle hace tres años para estudiar pediatría y entro a trabajar en Cullen Corporation a dos semanas de llegar a la ciudad.<p>

Cuando llego a Cullen Corporation, con apenas dieciocho años, se dirigió a la Recepción a buscar una planilla para llenar con sus datos para un posible puesto de trabajo. Antes de colocar su nombre un sonido llamo su atención, al levantar la cabeza pudo ver la cosa más bella del mundo. _**"Oh, morí y estoy en el cielo"**_, pensó la joven al ver a aquel ángel de cabellos broncíneo y profundos ojos verdes. La recepcionista que le había entregado la planilla a Bella hace unos minutos se paro rápidamente.

_ Seños Cullen_ saludo.

_ Ángela_ saludo Edward cortes_ Dime, ¿Ya has encontrado a una secretaria para mí?

_ Lo siento Edward, todavía estamos entregando y revisando planillas, casualmente hay una muchacha que está llenando una. Esta por allá_ dijo señalando a Bella_ Es ella.

Edward giro a ver a la susodicha y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, la mujer más hermosa que el había visto jamás. Sin pensarlo camino hacia ella y una vez que estuvo de frente a aquella mujer, no supo que decir, por primera vez en su vida no supo que decir. Ella lo miro sorprendida y se ruborizo completamente.

_ Soy Edward Cullen_ se presento. La joven se quedo pasmada ante aquella seductora voz_ ¿Su nombre es…?_ pregunto.

_ Oh sí, lo siento. Soy Isabella…_ carraspeo_ Bella Swan_ dijo poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano en presentación.

_ Mucho gusto Bella_ dijo Edward sonriendo_ ¿Vienes por el puesto de secretaria?

_ Así es señor_ respondió ella en automático.

_ Edward_ dijo el corrigiéndole.

_ ¿Disculpe?_ pregunto Bella confundida.

_ Solo Edward. Quita el señor. No soy tan viejo, apenas tengo veintiséis_ dijo el sonriéndole y esto puso más nerviosa a Bella_ Esta bien, venga a mi oficina por favor.

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto aun mas confundida.

_ Viene por el puesto ¿No?_ ella solo asintió_ Bueno, ya está aquí, así que yo la entrevistare. Ángela no quiero interrupciones_ le advirtió a la recepcionista.

Esta lo miro sorprendida, el nunca actuaba así, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y supo que Bella ya tenía el puesto sea cual fuese su Currículum, la miro fijo y le susurro un _**"Suerte"**_ en voz baja y Bella solo asintió en agradecimiento. Y hoy, 3 años después, aun seguía siendo su secretaria.

Bella lo miraba embelesada como el ordenaba unos papeles, lo amaba en secreto y él ni cuenta se daba. _**"Ni siquiera sabe que existo"**__,_ pensó Bella decepcionada. Si, después de un año de conocerse se hicieron buenos amigos, salían de vez en cuando a comer, al cine, pero solo como buenos amigos. Ella también se hiso buena amiga de Alice, la hermana menor de Edward, y de Rosalie, su cuñada. Ambas se dieron cuenta de lo que Bella sentía por Edward desde la primera vez que la conocieron, y esto provoco que ambas quisieran ser mas sus amigas, les gustaba Bella para Edward.

_ Bella, ¿Podrías traerme el balance del mes pasado, por favor?_ le pidió Edward amablemente.

_ Claro ¿Algo más?_ pregunto Bella _**"¿Mi virginidad, tal vez?"**_, pensó esta poniéndose completamente roja.

_ Si, un café_ dijo Edward levantando la vista para mirar a Bella_ ¿Estás bien?_ pregunto preocupado al ver el rubor en el rostro de Bella.

_ Si ¿Por qué preguntas?_ contra pregunto Bella nerviosa.

_ Estas colorada ¿Tienes fiebre?_ se paro y puso una mano en la frente de la joven, esta la tomo y la alejo de su rostro.

_ Estoy bien, no te preocupes Edward, solo estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo_ explico ella pobremente antes de salir de la oficina de su sexi jefe y amigo.

Edward se quedo mirando por donde Bella se había ido. _**"Trabaja demasiado, debería darle vacaciones, es que no me veo sin ella en esta oficina, la necesito para poder respirar"**_, pensó el joven viendo como Bella volvía a la oficina con unas hojas en una mano, y un humeante café en la otra.

_ Aquí tienes_ dijo Bella colocando lo que traía en las manos sobre el escritorio de Edward. _**"No puedo ser un cerdo egoísta"**_

_ Amo tu café, no sé qué será de mi cuando no trabajes aquí_ dijo él con un tono amargo.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ pregunto Bella confundida.

_ Estas a punto de recibirte, ya pronto entraras a trabajar en un hospital, serás la mejor pediatra del mundo, y dejaras de trabajar para mí. Extrañaré tus cafés_ dijo Edward tristemente. _**"¿Eso es lo único que extrañaras de mi?"**_, pensó Bella.

_ No seas ridículo, puedo trabajar de mañana aquí y de tarde en algún hospital_ dijo Bella rápidamente, ella tampoco veía como una opción el alejarse de Edward_ Además, puedes ir a tomar café casa cuando quieras.

_ ¿De verdad?_ ella solo asintió, el suspiro pesadamente_ Debería darte vacaciones_ largo a bocajarro_ Trabajas demasiado_ ella iba a interrumpirlo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el volvió a hablar_ Pero soy muy egoísta, no sé si soportaría dos horas sin ti en esta oficina_ confeso sin darse cuenta, ella lo miro sorprendida, el se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y hablo de nuevo_ Es que tu manejas mi mundo Bella_ dijo antes de que ella pudiera decir o pensar algo, Bella agacho la mirada y suprimió una lagrima que estaba a punto de escapársele, no era la respuesta que ella esperaba_ Solo dime si quieres…

_ Estoy bien_ dijo interrumpiéndole_ No necesito nada, me gusta trabajar. A parte…como tú dices… yo manejo tu mundo_ dijo despectivamente, estaba molesta y Edward lo noto, pero no dijo nada.

En la noche Bella había sido secuestraba por Alice y Rosalie, y obligada a ponerse un vestido rojo cernido al cuerpo que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo junto con unos zapatos del mismo color y llevada hacia el antro que estaba de moda, Eclipse. Se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron una botella de tequila.

_ ¿Aun no le has dicho lo que sientes?_ pregunto Alice sorprendida. Bella solo negó con la cabeza.

_ Ay amiga, que lenta eres_ se burlo Rosalie.

_ Por favor, el jamás tendría algo conmigo, me lleva ocho años de diferencia_ confeso ella tristemente.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes, si no le has dicho lo que sientes?_ dijo Alice acunando el rostro de Bella entre sus manos.

_ Te diré lo que aremos_ intervino Rosalie, y ambas la miraron atentas_ Primero nos acabaremos la botella de tequila_ dijo llenando tres vasos de aquel liquido_ Pediremos otra si es necesario, pero te embriagaras hasta que te dé el valor necesario de ir a la casa de Edward y comértelo… o bueno… solo decirle lo que sientes.

_ ¿Estas loca?_ grito Bella, y ella solo negó.

_ Ya he dicho_ dijo Rosalie poniendo el vaso en las manos de Bella_ Brindo por la locura que cometeras hoy_ todas sonrieron y bebieron aquel liquido que les llego a quemar todo el recorrido que hiso.

Y ahí estaba Bella, parada frente a la gran puerta del departamento de Edward, sin la más puta idea de que hacer, estaba demasiado ebria como para pensar, y antes de salir corriendo despavorida golpeo la puerta.

_ ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?_ pregunto Edward en vos alta sin siquiera saber lo que le esperaba_ ¿Bella?_ pregunto sorprendido_ ¿Qué haces aquí y a esta hora?

_ Vine a traerte unos papeles_ mintió pobremente. Edward la miro inquisitivo, pues no traía nada en las manos. Bella se dio cuenta de aquel pequeño detalle y empezó a reír_ Soy una idiota, la verdad es que vine…_ y antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar se lanzo hacia los labios de Edward.

El la recibió sorprendido, pero no se movió, ni respondió a sus besos. Luego sintió la lengua de la joven apoderarse de la de él y eso lo enloqueció. La tomo de la cintura adentrándola un poco a su departamento y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, la apretó contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar, la levanto de los muslos haciendo que Bella le rodeara la cintura con sus piernas y la llevo hacia su habitación. La recostó sobre su cama, el sobre ella, cuando comenzó a acariciar sus piernas colando las manos debajo del vestido se paró en seco.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto Bella somnolienta a causa de todo el alcohol ingerido.

_ Nada, me estoy volviendo loco_ susurro para el mismo.

El aun estaba sobre ella, las manos le sudaban y su corazón latía a mil por hora. _**"Solo una vez, solo entrare en ella una vez, necesito sentir como es estar dentro de ella, sentir su calor"**_, pero antes de que cometiera alguna locura él se paró de la cama y corrió rápidamente hacia la sala, se sirvió un vaso de whisky y lo bebió sin respirar.

Diez horas después Bella sintió una punzada de dolor en su cabeza y se despertó sobresaltada, sin reconocer la habitación. _**"Oh Dios, ¿Donde estoy?"**__,_ pensó Bella asustada. Se levanto de la cama lentamente y se calmo al ver que aun estaba vestida.

_ Rosalie, voy a matarte por esto_ se quejo Bella sosteniendo su cabeza que palpitaba por todo el tequila que había bebido.

Salió de la habitación en silencio, no quería que nadie la viera, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, _**¿Y si estoy en la casa de algún psicótico?**_ Siguió caminando con cautela hasta que una foto llamo su atención, era ella y Edward en la casa de Alice. _**"Demonios, esto no puede ser"**_, pensó Bella histérica, rápidamente se dirigió a la sala y ahí lo vio recostado en su sofá con el televisor encendido. Sigilosamente tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de ahí.

_ ¿A dónde vas?_ se escucho la voz de Edward detrás de ella.

_ Creí que estabas dormido_ dijo Bella sin mirarlo.

_ No, estaba mirando una película. Ven_ dijo tomándola de la mano_ Siéntate. Tómate esto mientras yo te preparo un café_ dijo entregándole un par de pastillas y un vaso de agua_ No es tan bueno como el tuyo, pero servirá para la resaca.

_ ¿Cómo llegue aquí?_ pregunto Bella confundida.

_ ¿No te acuerdas?_ ella solo negó_ No lo sé, yo solo abrí la puerta y ahí estabas.

_ Oh mi Dios, yo… yo…

_ ¿Tú qué?_ pregunto Edward divertido, ella solo agacho la cabeza, completamente avergonzada_ Me besaste_ ella levanto la cabeza horrorizada.

_ No vuelvo a tomar en mi vida_ murmuro Bella para sí misma_ ¿Tu y yo…?

_ ¡No!_ respondió Edward rápidamente_ No paso nada_ Bella se sintió desilusionada y apenada por la reacción que Edward tubo ante la posibilidad de que hubiese pasado algo entre ellos.

_ Está bien_ dijo Bella molesta_ No quiero tu café, debo irme_ Bella se levanto furiosa, tomo su bolso, y prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta.

_ Espera_ dijo Edward tomándola del brazo_ Hice algo que te molestara.

_ No Edward, tu nunca haces nada_ respondió aun más molesta, Edward la observo sin entender su reacción_ Esto es una mierda, sé que no soy de tu tipo, ¿Pero tienes que reaccionar así?

_ ¿De qué estás hablando?_ pregunto Edward confundido.

_ Soy buena para ser tu secretaria y hacerte tu maldito café, ¿Pero no soy buena para la cama?_ Edward la miro sorprendido_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No, no me respondas… yo lo sé… no soy rubia, ni plástica ¿Es ese el maldito problema?

_ ¿De qué…?

_ Te pregunte si habíamos tenido algo, y rápidamente dijiste que no, como si fuera una blasfemia haber tenido relaciones conmigo.

_ No, no pongas en mi boca cosas que yo no he dicho, si te conteste así fue porque no quería que pensaras que me había aprovechado de ti. No quiero perder tu amistad_ dijo Edward tomándola de las manos.

_ ¿Mi amistad?_ murmuro ella_ ¿Sabes qué? No la quiero. No quiero tu amistad. Ya no soporto esta mierda. Lo que siento… ya no lo soporto… verte y no poder tocarte… esto que siento me desarma… me duele… me mata lentamente… esto… ya no puedo más… es como un puñal clavándose en mi corazón y desgarrándolo completamente_ Edward la observo desconcertado, él creía que era el único en sentir esas cosas, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así_ ¿Es por la edad? Porque yo puedo ser mas mujer que cualquiera con las que has estado_ grito haciendo gestos con las manos.

_ Bella yo…_ y sin pensarlo la beso. Ella se soltó y lo abofeteo_ ¿Qué te pasa?_ dijo sin entender_ Creí que esto era lo que querías.

_ No necesito tu lastima_ escupió, antes de abrir la puerta e irse.

Ese lunes Bella no le dijo palabra alguna, lo ignoro completamente, solo respondía con monosílabos, y así estuvieron toda la semana, hasta que el viernes Bella entro a la oficina de Edward y coloco un sobre en su escritorio.

_ ¿Qué es esto?_ pregunto Edward confundido tomando el sobre entre sus manos.

_ Mi carta de renuncia_ dijo Bella secamente.

_ ¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?

_ Ya no soporto esto Edward, volveré a Forks.

_ Pero no puedes, eres mi secretaria, no puedes dejar el trabajo botado, no me puedes dejar…

_ No te preocupes_ le interrumpió Bella comenzando a molestase_ Me iré cuando consigas mi reemplazo, y por el café no te preocupes, le enseñare a la siguiente secretaria como hacerlo_ dijo antes de darse la vuelta para salir de la oficina pero Edward corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta y la cerro bloqueando su paso.

_ Sabes que no me refiero a eso, no puedes dejarme. Si es por lo que ocurrió el viernes pasado…

_ No Edward, no es solo eso. Necesito tiempo, distancia…

_ ¿Cuánto?_ Bella lo miro sin entender_ ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas un mes, dos? Te daré vacaciones.

_ No necesito…

_ Por favor Bella, no puedes hacerme esto. No puedes decirme que te mueres por mí y luego irte sin más. Está bien, tienes razón la cague, no te hice mía cuando estabas ebria, y no sabes cuánto me costo, quería meter mi miembro en ti y sentir tu calor, tu humedad… pero el terror de lo que fueras a pensar me mataba. No puedes dejarme…_ y luego la beso, ella lucho para zafarse de su agarre, pero él era más fuerte.

_ Edward… suéltame_ dijo ella empujándolo_ Ya te lo he dicho… no necesito tu lastima.

_ Bella, yo…

_ Tú nada… tú no sientes nada. Solo lo haces para que yo no renuncie… y no lo lograras, he tomado mi decisión_ dijo Bella secamente empujando a Edward para salir de la oficina. El salió rápidamente detrás de ella, no la dejaría ir, no le importaba si tenía que montar una escena en plena compañía.

_ Oh Bella, iba por ti_ dijo Ángela evitando el paso de la castaña.

_ ¿Necesitas algo?_ pregunto Bella sin ánimos.

_ Hay un chico que te está buscando… su nombres es… su nombre es…_ Ángela se quedo pensando, y continuo_ Jacob, me dijo que se llamaba Jacob.

_ ¿Jacob?_ pregunto Bella emocionada.

Edward no pudo evitar sentir celos al ver lo feliz que se veía por la llegada de ese tal Jacob, y como corría a su encuentro. Edward la siguió sigilosamente para no ser descubierto y observo como Bella se lanzaba a los brazo de aquel moreno.

_ Jacob, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?_ pregunto una Bella emocionada.

_ Que ¿De verdad creíste que se me había olvidado tu cumpleaños?_ dijo el moreno colocando una bolsa de Victoria's Secret en las manos de Bella. **"Hoy es el cumpleaños de Bella"**, pensó Edward que aun seguía escondido, pero lo que siguió después fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, su sangre hervía de rabia.

_ Oh Jacob_ dijo Bella poniéndose completamente roja. En sus manos yacía un camisón rosa transparente con encajes negro_ ¿Cuándo se supone que voy a usar esto?

_ No sé, tu sabrás_ se burlo Jacob, y ella solo lo miro sonrojada, con la mirada triste_ Ey ¿Qué pasa?_ ella solo negó con la cabeza_ ¿Segura?_ ella asintió de nuevo con la cabeza.

Jacob se despidió y cada uno tomo su camino. Como ya era la hora de salida, ni se molesto en volver a la oficina, se fue directamente a su departamento.

Eran las once de la noche y Bella estaba sentada en el balcón de su dormitorio, con un libro en la mano, con la mirada hacia la nada. De pronto un golpe seco se escucho en la puerta, ella se paro rápidamente asustada por aquel golpe, pero cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver a un Edward que apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ pregunto Bella sorprendida.

_ No puedes dejarme…_ dijo Edward, arrastrando las palabras, entrando al apartamento de Bella.

_ Estas ebrio_ dijo Bella sosteniéndolo para que no se callera. A duras pena ella pudo llevarlo hacia el sofá, y ambos cayeron en el, Edward sobre Bella. El se aferro a la cintura de la castaña, apoyando su cabeza sobre su regazo.

_ No puedes dejarme…_ volvió a decir Edward casi llorando. Bella no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a un Edward completamente infantil.

_ Edward yo…

_ ¡No!_ grito él cómo niño pequeño_ No puedes dejarme_ dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

Bella no quiso despertarlo, asique decidió quedare en el mismo lugar hasta que el despertara. Mientras el dormía, Bella no pudo resistirse a tocar su cabello y recorrer su rostro con la yemas de sus dedos, hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida.

Algo se movió sobre ella, y Bella rápidamente despertó y lo primero que vio fueron unos profundos y hermosos ojos verdes, y rápidamente se irguió.

_ Edward_ dijo agachando la cabeza para evitar todo contacto visual con él_ Te traeré unas pastilla y un vaso de agua_ dijo parándose rápidamente.

Bella fue hasta la cocina, abrió el refrigerador sacando las dos pastillas y una jarra de agua. Fue hasta donde guardaba los vasos sacando uno para servir el agua, hasta que sintió un olor a menta fresca sobre sus hombros, y un par de brazos rodeándola por la cintura.

_ Edward…_ susurro ella casi rogando que se alejara.

_ No puedes dejarme…_ susurro él en el oído de la joven.

_ Edward, ya hablamos de esto…_ el la giro sobre sus talones para poder quedar de frente a ella.

_ Yo… no quiero perderte Bella…

_ No puedes perder algo que nunca fue tuyo_ dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

_ ¿Nunca fuiste mía?_ pregunto el arqueando una ceja.

_ ¿Y tú me lo preguntas? Si mal no recuerdo decidiste ser todo un caballero.

_ Hay muchas formas de ser de una persona. No fuiste mía en cuerpo, ¿Pero qué hay de tu corazón?_ Bella solo agacho la mirada_ Bella yo… tu… me gustas desde el día en que te vi con la planilla de ingreso en las manos.

_ Solo lo dices para que no renuncie_ dijo Bella dejando escapar una lágrima. Edward levanto su mentón para no romper el contacto visual, y le sonrió.

_ ¿Tú crees que si fueras una simple secretaria me importaría retenerte?_ Bella lo miro dudando.

_ Tú dijiste que yo manejaba tu mundo.

_ Si escucharas entre líneas… hubieses entendido a lo que me refería_ Bella lo miro sin entender_ Tu manejas mi mundo, porque mi mundo solo gira a tu alrededor.

_ Pero…

_ Y hoy cuando te vi con ese perro_ Bella lo miro confundida_ Con el tal Jacob.

_ Edward el…

_ Me hirvió la sangre, los nudillos se me tensaron iba a ir a golpearlo por el regalo que te hizo… Esto que llevas puesto_ dijo señalando el camisón de Bella, ella no se había dado cuenta de cómo estaba vestida hasta que él le señalo el camisón_ Pero no pude ¿Con que derecho? Yo no podía ir a reclamarte nada, y eso me enfureció más…

_ Si golpeabas a Jake, te odiaría_ dijo Bella muy seria.

_ ¿Ves…? y aun ahora lo defiendes… pensar en él y en ti… tu modelando esto para el…

_ Es gay_ soltó Bella de golpe.

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto Edward confundido.

_ Jake es gay_ le volvió a decir Bella_ No es que sea algo que te importe.

_ Bueno, eso es bueno_ dijo Edward sin pensar_ Pero no voy a dejar que otro tome lo que es mío_ dijo besando a Bella esta se soltó y le propino una bofetada.

_ Te dije que no necesito tu…_ pero antes que terminara de hablar él la beso nuevamente, ella se soltó y lo volvió a abofetear del otro lado.

El la tomo de ambas manos y volvió a besarla, ella luchaba por soltarse de su agarre, pero el apretaba mas las manos en torno a sus muñecas, pronto Bella dejo de luchar y Edward soltó sus muñecas para tomarla de la cintura. La arrastro hacia el sofá y ahí la sentó, vio el camisón que el amigo gay de Bella le había obsequiado y una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro. Edward deslizo dos dedos por entre el valle de los pechos de Bella, destrozando el camisón y arrojándolo en alguna parte de la sala, dejándola completamente expuesta solo con unas bragas rosadas. Edward la sentó a horcajadas sobre él y se paro sosteniéndola de las nalgas.

_ Tu habitación_ dijo Edward entrecortadamente.

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto Bella de la misma manera.

_ ¿Dónde está tu habitación?_ pregunto Edward metiendo dos dedos en el coño caliente de la joven.

_ Oh por Dios_ grito Bella al sentir los dedos de Edward_ Derecho, al final del pasillo_ le indico Bella disfrutando del contacto.

Esta le arranco la camisa y la tiro en el camino, dejando su torso desnudo. Poso la yemas de los dedos en su duro torso, y los comenzó a bajar lentamente, mientras un cosquilleo se formaba en sus partes bajas y sentía como se humedecía mas y mas. Edward entro a la habitación de Bella, pateando para que sus zapatos volaran por algún lado de la habitación, dejo a Bella sobre la cama y se arranco los pantalones junto con sus bóxers, quedando completamente desnudo. Bella vio boquiabierta lo grande que era. Edward la tomo de las caderas y la empujo más arriba de la cama quedando el sobre ella, posicionándose en medio de sus piernas, metió sus dedos por la cinturilla de las bragas de Bella y las arranco tirándola hacia cualquier lado. Coloco la punta del pene en la entrada de la joven y la penetro sin compasión, sintiendo como el himen de la joven se desgarraba, y dos lagrimas caían del rostro de Bella, se paró en seco. _**"Era virgen"**_, pensó Edward culpándose por no haber sido más suave.

Se quedo quieto, esperando a que la joven se acostumbrara a su intromisión, pero la culpa quiso apoderarse de él y estaba a punto de salir de ella cuando Bella levanto las caderas para que el entrara más profundo, si es que eso era posible. Esto lo excitó y no pudo parar, su deseo por la joven era más fuerte que cualquier culpa que pudiera sentir.

_ Oh Bella, eres tan estrecha_ él seguía moviéndose dentro de ella suavemente, no quería lastimar a la joven, a pesar de que su cuerpo le pedía ir más rápido él se mantuvo calmo.

_ Mas Edward_ suplico Bella excitada_ Más rápido.

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto Edward parando el vaivén que hacía que Bella gimiera de placer.

_ Mas rápido_ volvió a decir.

_ No quiero lastimarte_ explico Edward.

_ No lo harás_ aseguro Bella, pero el dudaba_ Mas me lastimaste al rechazarme la semana pasada, me lo debes_ dijo dándole un golpe bajo a Edward_ Por favor_ suplico al ver que él seguía dudando.

El al sentir su ruego tan necesitado se éxito de sobremanera y comenzó a moverse rápidamente dentro de Bella, la fricción era sublime, lo que Bella sintió a continuación fue una ola de calor y como se formaba un nudo en su vientre, un nudo que exploto en mil pedazos dejándola sentir un delicioso orgasmo. Edward por su parte sintió como las paredes de Bella se cernían sobre su miembro y esto lo llevo a él a la cima, derramando todo su semen caliente dentro de ella. Los cuerpos de ambos temblaban como un par de gelatinas, y se recostaron sobre sus espaldas esperando recuperar un poco del aire perdido.

Edward tomo a Bella y la coloco sobre su pecho, besando su frente perlada en sudor.

_ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen?_ pregunto de golpe. Bella lo miro ruborizada.

_ Bueno… eso es algo que no se pone en un curriculum_ se burlo la castaña_ De cualquier modo ¿Eso cambia algo? Si te lo hubiese dicho, ¿Hubieses seguido negando lo que supuestamente sientes por mí, te hubieses negado a hacerme tuya?

_ Lo que siento por ti no es supuesto, es un hecho… y no… te hubiera hecho mía de todas forma, pero hubiera sido un poco más dulce… no sé.. No hubiera llegado ebrio a tu casa, hubiese reservado una habitación de hotel, con rosas desparramadas por todos lados… no sé, hubiese sido más… romántico.

_ Me gusto así, Edward lo único que me importa es ser tuya… Edward yo…_ pero este la cayó poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de Bella.

Bella entristeció al ver que el no quería escuchar lo que ella tenia para decirle, pero el dolor desapareció cuando escucho el motivo por el cual Edward la callo segundo antes.

_ Tengo un regalo para ti, no se me olvido que hoy es tu cumpleaños_ Edward fue a buscar su pantalón para sacar una pequeña caja de él.

_ Ya me diste el mejor regalo_ dijo Bella sonrojándose como de costumbre.

_ No, tú me diste el mejor regalo…me diste tu pureza, y no quiero que pienses que te doy esto por compromiso… porque bien que te gusta darle cuerda a esa cabecita loca que tienes_ se burlo poniendo la pequeña caja entre las manos de la joven.

_ Pero no debiste gastar tu dinero en mi…_ Edward la volvió a callar.

_ Solo ábrelo… además no me costó nada… era de mi madre_ Bella abrió la pequeña caja y se encontró con un anillo que en la punta tenía una gran piedra verde, del mismo color de los ojos de su amado.

_ No puedo aceptarlo_ dijo Bella devolviéndole la caja a Edward, al parecer ella no notaba lo que aquel regalo significaba en realidad.

_ Bella…_ carraspeó _ Pregunto… sé que no es muy romántico, y que no es una forma de pedir algo así… pero ¿No has notado lo que esto significa?_ dijo Edward señalando el anillo, y Bella pareció comprender.

_ Oh por Dios.

_ Te amo Bella, lo he hecho desde el primer día en que te conocí. Cásate conmigo_ pidió Edward colocando el anillo en el dedo de Bella, un par de lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de ella, seguida por un movimiento de cabeza que la daba a entender a Edward que si aceptaba casarse con él.

_ Yo también te amo desde el primer día en que te conocí_ dijo Bella besando a Edward.

_ Entonces supongo que esto fue amor a primera vista_ dijo el besando a su… ahora, prometida.

_**FIN**_


End file.
